


One Time Kylo Gets Drunk And One Time Hux Does

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Series: Kylux Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble Collection, Drunk Kylux, Fluff and Crack, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Phasma Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Kylux and what happens when they have one drink too many.





	

Almost 4 am. Either really late or very, very early. Hux wondered how he’d landed himself in this situation. Babysitting a drunk bulk of a man was not how he had envisioned his night.

Granted, he hadn’t really known what would happen when he finally agreed to move in with Phasma and her roommate, just for Phasma to move out a few weeks later. Hux reminisced.

 

_ Some time before _

“He’s… funny, Hux. You’ll get used to him.” Phasma had said, box resting on her hip to ruffle Hux’s hair. Some days later, Hux was still waiting to see just what was so funny about the brooding guy sharing half of the apartment.

Hux did admit to himself ―rather regretfully― that this Ren guy was good looking. He’d even go so far as to say that he was  _ hot _ . Whatever the case, he was either never home during the day or, if he was, he never left his room. Hux had yet to to hear more than three words from  him.

 

Which was why it had been such a shock when seemingly out of the blue Ren came out of his room that night ―impossibly tight jeans, a shirt that could very well have been painted on― and said to Hux “let’s go out”.  _ Charming _ , Hux thought. How could he refuse?

They walked mostly in silence, Hux making a comment here and there, mostly to distract himself from having second thoughts and going back to the apartment. Without warning, Kylo stopped.

“Here.” He held the door for Hux. 

Hux raised an eyebrow. He wouldn’t have looked at this place twice but fine, here they were.

 

After the first drink, Kylo began getting louder, talkative. Hux didn’t fail to notice that Kylo was closer to him than he’d been a few minutes before, but it was alright, the bar was too noisy and Ren seemed to finally be interested in having a conversation. 

A little while later, however, Hux began thinking Kylo had had enough to drink after he had to put a hand to Kylo’s chest to stop him from climbing on the bar to dance. Hux managed to convince Kylo they could dance by their table, no need to get on top of a table. 

They were dancing really close to each other, their foreheads almost touching, Kylo’s hands on Hux’s waist. 

“Why don’t we go home?” Hux suggested in a breathy voice. Kylo nodded and downed his last drink.

 

In the end, though, it really would’ve been a good idea to tell Kylo to go easy on the alcohol.

When they got back to their apartment, Kylo was in a I-love-everyone phase, still talkative, somewhat cheerful. He leaned on Hux while he opened the door and he was going on about how much he loved Hux’s cat, and how glad he was that Hux had moved in and how much he liked Hux when Hux interrupted him.

“I like you too.” Hux seized his chance and kissed a stunned Ren. It was a quick kiss, though, because Kylo started sobbing, scolding himself for not noticing that Hux liked him and for every single failure he could remember.

Hux was nonplussed, he helped Kylo sit on the couch and thought that maybe some strong coffee would sober him up and calm him down.

“Unbelievable,” Hux said to himself in the kitchen. “So he goes from quiet, brooding and annoying to loud, boisterous and annoying and from there to sad, mopey and annoying.”

Kylo was fast asleep on the couch when Hux brought him the coffee. Hux covered him with a blanket and let him sleep it off. He didn’t go back to his room, though, he sat by the couch to make sure Kylo was fine. Hux looked at his watch, almost 4 am.

They officially started dating the next day.

 

The next time they went to that bar, it was their one-month anniversary. Neither of them had actually meant to celebrate the date but here they were. Kylo was drinking slowly, memories of the last time he’d been there were still fresh on his mind. Well, what he could remember anyway. Meanwhile, Hux was in the mood to  _ have fun _ . Three tequila shots later, his eyes were glazing over, his face was flushed and he was all over Kylo.

“Hux, do you feel alright?” Kylo asked between concern and amusement.

“Neeever better.” Hux whispered in his ear and planted a sloppy kiss on Kylo’s cheek. This was a warning that Hux was drinking too much. Hux hated public displays of affection.

“Right, how about we get you a glass of water?” 

“Don’t be boring, Kylo.” Hux pulled him in for a kiss, he bit down on Kylo’s lip too hard.

“Wanna dance?” Kylo suggested, taking Hux’s hand and standing up, thinking maybe sweating would be good for Hux. He ran his tongue over his bruised lip. Hux took this as an invitation to kiss him again. 

Kylo lost himself in the kiss until he felt Hux’s hands underneath his shirt. He tried to push Hux’s hands away gently and sure, Hux did move his hands. He was now grabbing Kylo’s ass. Kylo was bright red.

“What? I like your butt.” Hux grinned and squeezed it.

“It is… aahh… not appropriate…”

“Oh, I see… is  _ this _ … inappropriate too?” Hux pressed his body as much as he could, grinding on Kylo.

“Most definitely.”

“I just… want… you so much…” Hux muttered, sucking on Kylo’s neck.

“Then let’s go home, ok?” Kylo said, trying to clear his head. Get Hux home, yes, that was the mission. Good. Kylo thought it would be better to call a cab, they were close but he didn’t think Hux could walk all the way to the apartment. 

Hux was snoring the second he got inside the car.  _ Of course _ , Kylo thought shaking his head. He carried Hux upstairs and into his bed. He would very much like to experience Seductive Hux just a bit before Sleepy Hux arrived but it would have to be some other time. 

“Happy anniversary.” He whispered to Hux and turned off the lights.

 

_ Bonus: One time they both get drunk _

Hux woke up feeling like his head was going to split in two. Who the hell was making such a racket? He turned around and saw that Kylo had a pillow on his face.

“Kylo?” Hux said, his voice hoarse, his head throbbing painfully. He was still trying to remember why they were in such a pitiful state when Phasma marched into the room. So that was the noise, Phasma coming in.

“I hope both of you are pleased with your performance.” She said, louder than necessary.

“What?” Hux looked at her. Kylo pressed the pillow harder on his face.

“Oh, you don’t remember, do you?” Phasma tapped her foot. Hux closed his eyes. Images of him and Kylo laughing, dancing, kissing.

“We made out a bit, so what?”

“Made out a bit?” Phasma yelled. “You got into the fountain. Naked.”

“You owe me for that.” Kylo’s voice came from under the pillow.

“I will never invite you anywhere fancy again… but it was awesome.” She laughed and left, slamming the door behind her.

Hux turned to his side to kiss Kylo but his head was still spinning too much.

“Maybe later, then.”

“Later.”


End file.
